


【 love by change不期而爱/Tin×Can同人文】替身新娘26

by bianhuakaifou



Category: Tin/Can - Fandom, บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bianhuakaifou/pseuds/bianhuakaifou
Summary: 众人拾柴火焰高！





	【 love by change不期而爱/Tin×Can同人文】替身新娘26

认命的翻了个白眼，Tin起身去房间拿Can换洗的睡衣。

一个人呆在浴室的Can却恍惚的理会了Tin的意思，一面寻找最舒服的姿势，一面兮兮索索的解开身上的衣物，一样一样的朝地上扔去。

于是等Tin回来，收获的就是一只光溜溜的哈密瓜。

Tin用力闭了闭眼。

“你好好洗澡，洗完叫我。”

他拉上浴缸的滑门。

把拿来的衣服放在置物架上，转身收拾现场。

地上的衣服反正也不能穿了，Tin把它们拢吧拢吧扔进洗衣篮，准备交给钟点工处理。还有扔在玄关的背包，Tin走出浴室，将它们挂到衣帽架上。

浴室忽然传来一阵噼里啪啦的声音，Tin的心里升起不好的预感，赶忙冲进去。

“Can！你没事吧？你怎么了？”

打开浴室的门，Can正四肢着地趴在地上，Tin一个箭步上前去，把他拉起来。

“好痛哦……”Can要哭不哭的看着Tin，眼睛都红了。

Tin深吸一口气——总觉得遇到这颗瓜之后，他的耐心都比以前好了许多——“要不要Tin帮你洗？”

“……要。”Can抿着嘴，可怜兮兮的叫了一声。

Tin无可奈何的把Can重新扶进浴缸。调整花洒的水量和水温给他冲水。

Can的主动脱衣为清洗工作带来了便利，却也让Tin不可避免有些狼狈。他一边给乖巧得不像话的Can搓泡泡，一边不停的吞口水，深呼吸，意图缓解喉咙的干渴。

Tin少爷从来没有为别人洗过澡。尤其还是这么一个活生生的成年人。

他的手指顺着沐浴乳抚摸过Can的肩头，背脊，一直到……那两团软绵绵的臀肉。

Tin快速的移开目光。

可是既然是给Can洗澡，他的眼睛又能往哪里躲？

Can靠在浴室的墙壁上，冲着Tin傻敷敷的笑。Tin不知道他的意识到底算不算清醒，因为每次Tin让他抬手换边，他都能勉强执行。然而这样的执行力配上他笑眯眯的表情，又显得十分不像平时的他。

“醉酒的你，可真够听话的。”Tin忍不住喃喃自语。

“Can没喝醉！”被夸奖的那位却不乐意的撅起唇，“Can只是困困了而已！”

“没醉？”Tin冷哼一声，“那是谁连自己洗澡的力气都没有了？你还能站得稳吗？”

“Can有力气！”Can生气的一拍浴缸，摇摇晃晃的站了起来，“Can能站得稳！”

反驳醉鬼绝对是世界上最不明智的主意！

Tin在心里哀嚎一声。

“好好好，你站得稳，”他不得不跟着站起来扶住他，“现在先坐下，把澡洗完，然后让你睡觉好吗？”

Can却没有理他。

“嘿嘿嘿，你看吧，Can不仅能站稳，Can还可以……这样！”

话音未落，Can勾住Tin的脖子猛然一跳，双腿攀上Tin的腰，整个人挂到了Tin的身上。

Tin被这突如其来的一下搞得差点一个踉跄，差点没站稳摔倒地上。

然而还没等他反应过来大骂出声，Can已经堵上的了他的嘴。

花洒从Tin的手中滑落到地上。

Tin有生以来第一次这么狼狈——字面意义上的。

在遇到Tin之前，Can从来没跟任何人有过亲密的接触，兄弟们的勾肩搭背姑且不论，牵手亲亲这种恋人行为经验为零。这也就意味着，他的第一次和第二次接吻的经验，全都是跟Tin，说得更直白一点，他迄今为止所有的接吻经验，全是Tin教导的，也就是说，那都是Tin喜欢的。

这就有点……尴尬了。

当Can柔软的小舌抵上他的上颚，Tin的脑海中不自觉的闪过一句话——自作孽不可活。

“Can，放开，”Tin艰难的避开他的吻，“你知道你在干什么吗？”

怕Can冒冒失失摔到地上，Tin一面捧着Can的屁股，将他固定在自己身上，一面寻找可以放置Can的地方。其实如果Tin狠心撂开双手，Can就会滑到地上，他自然就能得到解放。但他没有这么做。一方面是Can夹着他的腰，紧紧不放，另一方面，他也害怕这样做会放Can摔到地上，让他受伤。

毕竟Can现在可是个站都站不稳的醉鬼。

两人的身体紧紧地贴在一起，要说还有什么隔阂，大概就是Tin身上湿哒哒的校服衬衫和西裤了。他们在挣扎之中不停摩擦，别说Tin本来就别有心思，就算是个圣人，被Can这样折腾，恐怕也早就擦出火花来了。

“Can知道啊，Can在亲Tin。”Can松开Tin的脖子，一手摸上Tin白皙的脸，“Tin，你跟Can亲亲嘛，Can喜欢跟你亲亲。”

Tin觉得自己的心跳都要停止了。

“……你，喜欢？”他舔了一下干涩的唇，眼睛紧紧地盯着Can。

“喜欢啊。”Can笑成了眯眯眼，“每次跟Tin亲亲，Can都好舒服的。”

Tin一口咬住了Can不停叨叨的小嘴。

Can的嘴唇肉肉的，十分好咬，口感十足。就算Tin已经品尝过几次，但还是嫌不够。他的嘴里还有长岛冰茶甜丝丝的味道，混杂着酒味，香醇诱人。Tin觉得，自己知道为什么Can会醉成这样了，即使是自己，仅仅在Can口中尝到味道，竟然也已经有了晕陶陶的微醺感。

Tin停下来的时候，发现自己已经把Can放到了洗手台上。Can双眼迷蒙，脸颊泛红，眼角眉梢都是春情。这样的Can简直让人停不下来。

但是不行，Tin对自己说，Can现在不清醒，如果你做了什么无可挽回的事情。他不会原谅你。

他摁住追过来的Can的脑袋，“乖，我们先洗澡。”


End file.
